Warmth
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Agent Ressler was dying. Reddignton's would be assassin outside the bulletproof box just waiting for a mistake. Trying to keep the dying FBI Agent calm Raymond talks about what he wants just one more time...


**Author's Note -** The slight pause in my regular writing is brought to you by the letter "R" for Raymond Reddington. I have loved James Spader since Stargate and the Blacklist is just a superb show - I suggest you all watch, even just for James himself, lovely man. The character of Red has always fascinated me, none so much as the episode of Anslo Garrick. The speech he gave to Donald about just one more was brilliant writing, gave you an insight into Red we hadn't seen yet. This one shot of mine is set during that speech.

_Legal stuff goes here: I own nothing of the Blacklist or any of the characters that lie within my words (I know..I'll stop that)_

**Please enjoy, read and review, we always like the feedback :-D**

* * *

Red tried to comfort Ressler in the large, bulletproof container, his prison box, that the FBI so kindly gave Reddington for working with Agent Keene. In this life or death instance lying before him, Red couldn't help but think back to that day. One of the last days of freedom he had. The career criminal looked at the bleeding and nearly septic agent on the metal table. The smell of blood and infection filled his nostrils as he tried to keep Donald calm and conscious.

"…I want another bottle of wine. And then another." His mind drifting back to that crystal clear blue sky matching the water in stark contrast to the sugar white sand, "I want the warmth of a woman and a cool set of sheets."

* * *

Red's lively brown eyes drank in her figure under the pure white sheets, the warm and delicate breeze blowing the light gauzy canopy. Reddington leaned back in the papasan chair, crossing his right leg over his left. What a conquest she had been. This young and ridiculously beautiful woman had led him on a merry chase with a delicious conclusion.

Her golden blonde hair spread out over the pillow, the sheet clinging to her curvy figure as she slept silently on her left side. The sun lighting up her face, she almost looked angelic. Red just stared at the blonde taking in everything so he would remember it forever. Her relaxed face, the way her full, pink lips parted ever so slightly, the slow and steady breathing making the sheet move, her arm on the outside of the white fabric naturally fitting with the curve of her hips. Red almost didn't want her to wake up, he inhaled, lips forming into a thin line and his tongue slightly protruded leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees.

The woman stirred slightly, her eyes fluttered as they drowsily opened meeting Reddington's. A smiled worked onto her face focusing more and more on the man in front of her. Red matched her smile as she sat up tangling one hand in the sheet covering her naked body and the other smoothing her golden locks. The sun caught the flaxen hair making it shine giving her a rosy aura. The older man closed the gap between them taking the woman in his arms kissing her lips.

The action gave her pause, her smile got bigger as she downcast her eyes. Reddington gently placed his curled index finger under her chin lifting her blue eyes to him, "You should never look away Katherine," his voice was soft and comforting, "Especially when you shine above all others." He smiled slightly, his brown eyes full of affection.

He could feel her warmth on his exposed skin and this brought peace to his ever working mind. The juxtaposition of the cool breeze and her warm touch electrified his skin. He caressed her soft cheek pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips molded to his pulling her body to his. The taste of her mouth was more intoxicating than the best bottle of Chateau Margaux Balthazar. She was rich, potent and smooth on his lips flowing onto his taste buds. Gradually Raymond had her back to the mattress…

* * *

The smell brought Red back into the present with Agent Ressler decaying in front of his eyes. Drastic measures would need to be taken to save this man. His ashen and pasty complexion gave way to his unconsciousness. He would revisit Katherine later, once they had lived through this.


End file.
